The present invention relates to a sun-blind for a car window.
Most of the conventional sun-blinds for a car window are attached at the ceiling of the car near its window, and are rolled up when not in use. For shielding sunlight, they are pulled down and fixed with magic tapes mounted on the body of the car.
Flat rectangular or fan-shaped sun-blinds are also offered in the market, but are not designed to cooperate with the movement of the window by rolling down/up.
The above sun-blinds, however, have a shortcomming in that they cannot be used while the window is rolling up or down, and need to be detached from the window during opening and closing of the window.